


Seeing Red [Fanvid]

by hothologram



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Daniel's had enough, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video Edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothologram/pseuds/hothologram
Summary: Daniel LaRusso has had enough of being pushed around and bullied.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Bobby Brown, Daniel LaRusso & Chozen Toguchi, Daniel LaRusso & Dutch, Daniel LaRusso & Jessica Andrews, Daniel LaRusso & John Kreese, Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso & Mike Barnes, Daniel LaRusso & Mr. Miyagi, Daniel LaRusso & Terry Silver
Kudos: 5





	Seeing Red [Fanvid]

Fandom: Karate Kid / Cobra Kai  
Characters: Daniel LaRusso, Johnny Lawrence, Bobby Brown, Dutch, John Kreese, Chozen Toguchi, Mike Barnes, Terry Silver, Jessica Andrews, Mr. Miyagi  
Song: The Red by Chevelle (Edit)  
Video edit by: hothologram (hot-hologram on Tumblr)  


On YouTube: <https://youtu.be/T-emdC5JfPo>


End file.
